


Punishments

by peachtasticpop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Desperation, Dildos, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wetting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtasticpop/pseuds/peachtasticpop
Summary: Tucker gets punished by his master for not obeying.For context, Robert hypnotized Tucker. Not to the point where Tucker's completely brainless, but to the point where he's accepted that he's Robert's slave.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna go dig a hole and hide in there forever. enjoy this absolute sin

With a groan, Robert's eyes slowly opened as he awoke to the sound of high-pitched whining. He got himself out of bed and headed to where the sound was coming from; the living room. He then found the source of the whimpering. It was his slave, who was leashed to the wall, sitting on the mattress his master graciously gave him. Robert smiled at his slave, as a way of saying "good morning" before filling a double dog bowl. One bowl with sliced fruit, the other with water.

"You've been very good lately," The wizard set the bowls down in front of the mattress. "You deserve this. Now eat up so I can unleash you and you can get to work."

Tucker happily ate the fruits from the bowl but didn't touch the water.

Robert noticed this and tilted his head.

"Are you not thirsty, toy? You'd better not let that water go to waste. I might not give you any for a while."

Tucker shook his head, rubbing his thighs together. The reason he was whining in the first place was because he needed to piss. Badly. He knew drinking water wouldn't help him at all in this situation. In fact, it would be worse for him. Plus, he was very excited and eager to be able to please his master. He didn't want to delay that.

The wizard picked up the bowls, but quickly put them back down, shaking his head. Tucker tilted his head in confusion, an audible "huh?" escaping from his mouth.

"I'd rather you finish _all_ of your meal. _Including_ the water," Tucker's master knelt down in front of him, holding him by the chin and looking into his bright blue eyes. "I have a lot of fun planned for us today. We don't need you being dehydrated now, do we?"

"No, master. We wouldn't want that.. But-" Tucker was interrupted as Robert put a finger over his mouth.

"Hushhh. I don't want to hear it. Master knows best. You must obey your master, okay?"

"Yes, master." The pet frowned and nodded, wincing at the pain in his bladder. He really didn't want to do this. But he didn't want to disappoint his master, either. He sucked it up and quickly drank the water to get it over with. His face lit up a little bit as his master patted him on the head.

"Good boy." Robert smiled as he unclipped Tucker's leash, keeping his collar on him. "Let's get started now, shall we?" Robert headed over to the couch and sat himself down, motioning for his slave to follow him. The wizard pulled his pants down to his ankles. along with his underwear, his erection springing right up.

Hearing the praise from his master only excited the slave more. He happily crawled over to his master, kneeling in front of him. Normally Robert would have to instruct him to do that. But after a while, Tucker had become more trained. He knew what he was doing. He knew what his master wanted. He really was a good boy.

"Suck me off, toy. Put that mouth of yours to good use." Robert grinned, letting out a light chuckle.

The blonde licked the tip of the wizard's cock, going rather slowly. This made Robert let out a noise, as an attempt to prevent himself from moaning. 

After another lick, Tucker came to a sudden stop, shuddering and quickly shoving his hands between his legs and whimpering. His urge to relieve himself was getting a lot stronger now. He pressed his legs together tightly as he trembled a little, a small wet patch already appearing on his clothes.

"Oh?" Robert smiled as he cocked his head to the side. "Does someone need to go potty?"

"Y-yes master.." The slave whispered, embarrassed. He looked up at Robert with his beady eyes and a quivering lip. It was obvious that he was begging. Begging to have just a quick break to relieve himself.

"Well," Robert started. "That's too bad, isn't it. Looks like you'll have to hold it until we're done."

Tucker's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. With how bad he had to go, there's no way he'd be able to hold it. Hell, he probably wouldn't be able to hold it any longer anyways. Maybe if his master didn't make him drink the water earlier, he'd be fine. But, he'd try his very best. He didn't want to have an accident in front of his master. His master would be mad at him. He'd no longer be a good boy in his master's eyes.

Keeping his hands between his legs, squeezing himself and keeping his thighs together as tight as he possibly could, he went back to sucking his master off.

With a fascinated grin, Robert watched as the other wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, slowly taking the whole thing into his mouth. At first, Tucker went slow to tease his master a little. Slow and steady. He kept that up for a little while longer before he decided to pick up the pace. After shivering from pleasure, the wizard laces his hands through the fairy's hair, pulling on it a little. Eager for more stimulation, Robert thrusted into Tucker's mouth, making him gag a little.

Unfortunately for Tucker, that thrust made him lose all control. Once again he stopped sucking his master's dick and just froze. His muscles relaxed as he finally released the warm liquid that he'd been holding for so long. The piss ran down his legs, forming a puddle underneath him. Although he was embarrassed as hell, Tucker couldn't help but smile and even moan out of pleasure. It felt so nice to finally relieve himself. It felt nice to have the pain in his lower stomach go away. After what felt like a long time, the stream slowed down and then stopped.

Overwhelmed with relief and pleasure, Tucker had completely forgotten about his master's command. Tucker slowly looked up to see his master's disappointed expression and gulped. Seeing how he failed to obey his master and how disappointed he was made his heart sink in his chest. Things stayed silent for a moment before Robert finally broke the awkward silence between them.

"I thought I told you to hold it," There was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice, which frightened Tucker. "Bad boy. Very bad boy."

"I'm sorry, master! I really am! I tried to hold it-" Tucker yelped as the slightly older man grabbed him by his collar.

"You didn't obey me. You know what happens to naughty slaves who don't obey their masters?"

"Punishments?" The fairy squeaked out.

"Punishments. That's right." The wizard confirmed and snapped his fingers, summoning a pink ball gag and pink handcuffs to match. He handcuffed Tucker's hands behind his back and shoved the ball gag into his mouth. Grinning, he stared at his slave, quite proud of himself. Perfect, just how he wanted him. Helpless.

Without any hesitation, the master quickly shoved his slave to the ground, keeping his rear up a little. He took off Tucker's wet clothes and tossed them aside, positioning himself and the slave just right. Robert stuck his cock inside of the other and thrusted quick and hard, enough to make Tucker yelp. Normally Robert would start rather slowly, but not this time. This time he went at a fast, brutal pace. He grabbed Tucker's cock, squeezing a bit. Because of how cold his master's hands were, a chill went up the poor slave's back, making Robert smile and enjoy this even more. Robert grunted as he continued to roughly slide in and out of Tucker's hole, keeping a tight grip on the other's dick as well.

Robert stopped for a moment and smiled when the other let out a pathetic, needing whimper. Basically begging for his master to continue. Despite how rough the sex was, Tucker was very pleased. He was enjoying this.

The wizard smiled at the noise that came from his slave and then raised Tucker's ass some more. He thrusted as hard as he possibly could, hitting Tucker's glory spot. With each thrust came a loud moan from Tucker. Although he had a ball gag in his mouth, his moans were still loud. Music to his master's ears. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming. So much so that Tucker felt he could pass out. He felt like he could come any minute now. But, there were rules. Master always got to come first. And Tucker knew he was in trouble. He might not even be allowed to come.

"You're so good," Robert praised, a little out of breath. "I'm so lucky to have a good pet like you."

Letting out a soft groan, Robert released himself inside of the other.

The master filling him completely overwhelmed Tucker with pleasure. He wanted to come. He _needed_ to come. His cock was dropping with pre practically begging for release.

Forgetting about the gag, Tucker tried to speak. But all that came out was a quiet "mmph!"

"I'm not finished with you yet, pet. You still haven't learned your lesson." Robert said, coldy. He patted Tucker on the head and left the room "Stay right there. I'll be right back."

The master headed off to another room, leaving his tired slave on the ground. He soon returned, a whip in hand, dildo vibrator in the other. With a cunning grin, the sadistic man gripped the whip and began to whip his slave's bottom. Each time harder than the last. The whipping makes his slave yelp, tears rolling down his cheek and falling to the floor. Although he was in pain, he was clearly enjoy it. His cock twitched as his master continued to whip his ass, marks already forming. They stung but Tucker didn't really mind.

The whipping came to a sudden stop. Sure, Robert was sadistic but he wouldn't go as far as making his toy bleed or anything. Chuckling, he grabbed his slave and flipped him so he'd be on his back. Then, shoved the vibrator into the other.

Tucker let out a shocked gasp. The toy inside of him was only arousing him more. It was at a slow pace but it still made Tucker shiver from the profuse amount of pleasure he was experiencing, his cock twitching even more, begging for release. The high-pitched moans that escaped from his mouth were loud, even though they were behind a gag. The slave's toes curled as his master set the toy to the highest setting. At this point he was beginning to feel dizzy from the arousal. His eyes filled with tears again as he squirmed and rubbed his thighs together.

"Alright," The master began. "You may finish now."

That was probably the best thing Tucker had ever heard in his entire life. Almost immediately after Robert said it, his slave finally came. His once tense body completely relaxed as he panted heavily behind his gag. He was trembling all over. He had little to no energy left but he didn't mind.

"This place is a mess, now." Robert scoffed. With a snap of his fingers, the gag and handcuffs were removed from the fairy slave. "We'll clean up later. You can rest now, my pet."

"Thank you, master!" Tucker practically shouted.

The wizard watched as his slave dragged himself back to his matress, falling asleep almost immediately. He wasn't going to bother leashing him back up. Not yet, at least. For he knew his slave was too tired and worn out to move right now. He chuckled and stared at the fairy with a smile, wondering how he was lucky enough to get a perfect slave like him.


End file.
